<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving the Day by Whedonista93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036325">Saving the Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93'>Whedonista93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby rolls his eyes as Buffy steps through the doorway. “Boys, this is my niece, Buffy.”<br/>“Great,” Dean leers at her. “And your hot niece is here interrupting our demon discussion because…”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buffy Summers/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buffy watches as a black car - something old, probably classic, even - pulls up behind John and Sam; she recognizes him from pictures John has showed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get it?” John asks the younger man that steps out - Dean, if she’s not mistaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulls out something wrapped in brown paper and hands it to John. “You know this is a trap, don’t you? That’s why Meg wants you to come alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John glances at the gun he unwraps, then looks up at Dean. “I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded - holy water, mandaic amulets-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don’t get yourself killed, alright? You’re no good to us dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy readies herself to deactivate the invisibility charm around her wrist, fully prepared to make the promise if John won’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, John nods. “Same goes for you. Alright, listen to me.” He pulls another gun out of his pocket. “They made the bullets special for this Colt. There’s only four of them left. Without them, this gun is useless. You make every shot count.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Sam says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting a long time for this fight,” John tells them. “Now it’s here, and I’m not gonna be in it. It’s up to you boys now. It’s your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. You understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy grits her teeth. One of these days, she’s going to make good on her threat to break John Winchester’s jaw for everything he’s put on his boys’ shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John hands the Colt off to Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see you soon, Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John almost smiles. “I’ll see you later.” He claps Sam on the shoulder, and goes for his truck door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy sprints up the road, around the curve where the boys won’t be able to see her, then deactivates the invisibility charm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John slams on his brakes less than two inches from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crosses her arms and glares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John slams his way out of his truck. “What the hell are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently, saving your ass,” Buffy snaps. “Again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John sighs. “Buffy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy storms right up into his space and pokes him in the chest. “Don’t you ‘Buffy’ me, asshole. How many times do I have to tell you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>call me</span>
  </em>
  <span> when the big shit goes down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fight,” John grits through his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck you, Winchester.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John tuts. “Such language. Been hanging out with Faith again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy rolls her eyes. “So what if I am? Your daughter's mouth is the least of her bad habits that could rub off on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John winces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy smirks. “Guilty conscious, John?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really hate you some days, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy’s smirk widens. “I know. So… who am I hanging out with tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fight,” he repeats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy rolls her eyes. “They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> my fight, John. I really thought you had that figured out by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John runs a hand down his face and sighs. “Fine. Look just… go to your uncle’s? It’s just me and the boys. We don’t have a backup plan. Be our backup plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy huffs. “Fine. Don’t get yourselves killed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buffy perches at the top of the stairs, waiting for a good time to step in.</p><p>“Here you go,” she heard Bobby say.</p><p>“What is this, holy water? Dean asks.</p><p>“That one is,” Bobby confirms. “This is whiskey.”</p><p>“Bobby thanks, thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn’t sure if we should come.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Buffy can picture the way she’s sure he’s shrugging. “Your daddy needs help.”</p><p>“The last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot,” Dean points out mildly. “You cocked the shotgun and everything.”</p><p>Bobby sighs. “Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess he does,” Dean agrees.</p><p>“None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back.”</p><p>“Bobby, this book,” Sam interjects. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”</p><p>“<em>Key of Solomon</em>? It’s the real deal alright.”</p><p>“And these uh, protective circles - they really work?”</p><p>“Hell yeah. You get a demon in one, they’re trapped. They’re powerless. It’s like a Satanic roach motel. And that’s just one book. You should see some of the stuff my niece’s people have access to.”</p><p>“The man knows his stuff,” Dean says. </p><p>“I’ll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? How’s that?” Sam asks.</p><p>“Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions,maybe four tops.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Dean prompts.</p><p>“This year, I heard of 27 so far. You get what I’m saying? More and more demons are walking among us - a lot more.”</p><p>“Not necessarily,” Buffy pipes up, finally descending the stairs. “They’re just being more obvious. Which is also a problem.”</p><p>Bobby rolls his eyes as Buffy steps through the doorway. “Boys, this is my niece, Buffy.”</p><p>“Great,” Dean leers at her. “And your hot niece is here interrupting our demon discussion because…”</p><p>“The storm’s coming, and you boys, your daddy - you are smack in the middle of it,” Bobby tells them.</p><p>“That still doesn’t explain-” Sam is cut off by the dog barking and abruptly silencing.</p><p>“Rumsfelt!” Bobby exclaims, looking out the blinds. “Something’s wrong.”</p><p>A blonde kicks the door in - demon if the sulfur smell is anything to go by.. “No more crap, okay?”</p><p>Buffy ducks out of sight. Dean goes for her with the flask of holy water and the blonde waves a hand, throwing him into the wall. Sam moves in front of Bobby, which automatically endears him to Buffy.</p><p>“I want the Colt, Sam - the <em> real </em> Colt - right now.”</p><p>“We don’t have it on us,” Sam tells her as he maneuvers himself and Bobby away from her. “We buried it.”</p><p>Buffy sneaks over and helps Dean to his feet.</p><p>“Didn’t I say ‘no more crap’? I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I’ve got to tell you, I’m a little underwhelmed. First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn’t find you?”</p><p>Dean leans against the doorjamb. “Actually, we were counting on it.” He glances upward.</p><p>The demon follows his gaze to the containing circle Willow had helped Bobby paint years ago.</p><p>“Gotcha,” Dean tells her.</p><p>Buffy stays out of sight while they tie her to the chair. She catches Bobby’s arm as he passes her while they’re saltlining the doors and windows. “Do we know this thing’s name?” She asks quietly.</p><p>Bobby shrugs. “All we’ve got is ‘Meg’.”</p><p>“You know,” Meg teases, once she’s secured to the chair, “if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask.”</p><p>“I salted the doors and windows,” Bobby tells the boys. “If there are any demons out there, they aren’t getting in.”</p><p>She hears one of them stand, then Dean asks, “Where’s our father, Meg?”</p><p>“You didn’t ask very nice,” Meg wheedles.</p><p>“Where’s our father, bitch?”</p><p>“Jeez! You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot. You don’t.”</p><p>Buffy winces and clenches her fist.</p><p>“You think this is a freaking game?” Dean shouts. “Where is he?! What did you do to him?!”</p><p>“He died screaming,” Meg sneers. “I killed him myself.”</p><p>She hears the sound of flesh striking flesh, followed by Meg crying out.</p><p>“That’s kind of a turn on,” Meg almost purrs, “you hitting a girl.”</p><p>“You’re no girl,” Dean retorts.</p><p>Bobby pulls the boys away, quietly points out the possession.</p><p>The demon fights like hell against the exorcism.</p><p>“Jefferson City,” isn’t much, but it’s a place to start. “By the river,” narrows it down. None of them are sure if “sunrise” has anything to do with it.</p><p>Bobby tells the boys to beat it before the paramedics show up about the time Buffy comes down the stairs with a bag slung over her shoulder.</p><p>Her uncle sighs and kisses her temple. “Be careful.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Dean asks.</p><p>“She’s going with you knuckleheads.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Bobby scoffs. “‘Cause you need her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean is not as subtle as he thinks he is with his slight-of-hand grabbing the Colt, and Buffy pick-pockets it - she’d picked up the skill from Spike a few years ago, bored out of her skull - and drops it back into the trunk the moment he turns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell do we get in?” The boys wonder when they find the building. “They probably know exactly what we look like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy grins. “They don’t know what I look like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walks the apartment building floor-by-floor until the smell of sulfur makes her want to gag. Enhanced Slayer senses are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> always fun. She texts the boys the apartment number, and is even generous enough to wait for them to reach her before she kicks the apartment door in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Less than seven minutes before the cops show up,” Dean reminds them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy shrugs, and knocks the two meatsuits unconscious, then snaps a bead off her bracelet and drops it between them. Dean eyes her with something hovering the line between wariness and respect as Sam splashes holy water on John in the adjacent bedroom. Buffy hears sirens approaching and makes the executive decision to take the fire escape down. She’s immediately pissed at herself for not expecting the ambush, but Dean goes flying through the air and Sam is on the ground before she even registers the demon’s presence. She lunges for the demon attempting to make mincemeat of Sam’s face. The demon flings a hand. Buffy has only a brief moment to relish the surprise on his face when she doesn’t go flying, but continues her trajectory and plows right into him, tackling him off Sam. She shoves to her feet and kicks him in the ribs, grinning when the action produces a satisfactory crack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean struggles to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back to the car,” Buffy calls. “Meet you there in a jiff!” She knocks this demon unconscious as well, then breaks another charm off her bracelet, dropping it next to his head, sending a silent thank you to Willow and the coven for their little trinkets. None of the demons will remember the last hour when they wake up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They find an abandoned cabin to hole up in, and Buffy quietly tends to John’s wounds as Sam and Dean talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I almost shot that thing,” Dean admits. “Before Buffy jumped him. There was a person in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have had a choice, Dean,” Sam reassures his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. That’s not what bothers me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what does?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John tilts his head toward the main area of the cabin, where the boys are, and Buffy nods, helps him stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost killing that guy, killing Meg...I didn’t hesitate. I didn’t even flinch. For you or dad, the things I’m willing to do or kill, it’s just… it scares me sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t,” John tells Dean, leaning more heavily on Buffy than he’s trying to let on. “You did good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be mad,” Dean argues. “I would’ve used a bullet if Buffy hadn’t nicked the Colt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John shakes his head. “I’m proud. Sam and I… we can get pretty obsessed. But you - you watch out for this family. You always have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights flicker. Buffy and Sam run to check the saltlines, and when they come back, Dean has the Colt trained on John.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta trust me,” John tells Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sam shakes his head and steps behind Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John hangs his head. “I thought so.” When his gaze rises, his eyes are yellow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Dean are slammed against the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy dives for the Colt. She aims it at John - at the demon possessing John. She hadn’t been able to sense it. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t sense it. “What the hell are you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The demon tilts its head, flicks its hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy stands steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon smiles. “I think the more apt question is what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy smirks. “I asked first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing turns and does </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Dean. Buffy stands, more indecisive than ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon smirks over John’s shoulder at her. “You kill me, you kill Johnny boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy nods. “I know.” She shoots John in the leg, then drops the gun and dives for where Dean had crashed to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam skids in next to her, picking up the gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still alive,” John gasps, then begs Sam to shoot him. When he doesn’t, the demon flees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you kill it?” John asks Sam in the car, after. “I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this. Killing this demon comes first - before everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam glances in the rearview, eye resting briefly on Dean. “No sir, not everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy reaches up and slaps John upside the back of the head. “Quit being an asshole and be grateful you’re all still alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nods. “We’ve still got the Colt. We’ve still got the one bullet. We just have to start over. We-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A semi slams into the car.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buffy wakes in a hospital bed and finds Dean hovering over her. She leaps up, and flinches in anticipation of head-butting him. Instead, she goes right <em> through </em> him. “What the hell?”</p><p>Dean shrugs. “Out of body experience? You can actually see me?”</p><p>Buffy winces when she realizes that jumping up like pulled something that was already severely bruised in her side. “Ow. Yeah, I can see you.”</p><p>Dean slouches. “Thank God.”</p><p>“No one else can?”</p><p>Dean shakes his head.</p><p>Buffy shifts, carefully taking stock of her injuries. “Is it too soon to make jokes about feeling like I got hit by a truck?”</p><p>Dean smirks.</p><p>Buffy gingerly stands and plucks the robe off the hook by the bed. “Where’s your corporeal body?”</p><p>Dean leads her to his room - right next door. She steps in and brushes her hand over his body’s hair, then glances over her shoulder at him. “You look worse than I feel, hot stuff.”</p><p>Dean rolls his eyes. “What are the doctors saying?”</p><p>“Short, English version? I might not make it.”</p><p>Buffy’s lips harden into a thin line. “Like hell. I need to find a phone, make some calls.”</p><p>“Can we find Sammy first?”</p><p>Buffy’s expression softens. “Yeah.”</p><p>She almost runs right into him in the hall.</p><p>He catches her elbows. “Buffy! You’re awake! You shouldn’t be up! Are you okay?”</p><p>“Feel like I got hit by a truck,” Buffy quips.</p><p>Sam frowns.</p><p>Buffy frowns back. “Too soon? Dean didn’t think it was too soon.”</p><p>Sam brightens. “Dean’s awake?”</p><p>Buffy winces. “Not exactly.”</p><p>Sam looks at her curiously.</p><p>“Uh… his consciousness isn’t in his body? I can see him, hear him…”</p><p>Sam blinks. “Prove it.”</p><p>Buffy tilts her head at Dean.</p><p>Dean scrubs a hand down his face. “Uh... tell him… shit, I don’t know? Call him a bitch.”</p><p>Buffy’s nose scrunches. “Really?”</p><p>“What?” Sam asks.</p><p>Buffy shrugs. “He said to call you a bitch.”</p><p>Sam huffs out a laugh. “Okay, I believe you.”</p><p>“I need a phone before you make me start playing middleman,” Buffy demands.</p><p>Sam fishes his out of his pocket and hands it over.</p><p>Buffy salutes him with it, then frowns at the screen.</p><p>Sam grimaces. “Right, uh, crappy reception inside, easier to step out.”</p><p>Buffy shrugs and goes. Trusting that Sam already called Bobby, she calls Willow.</p><p>When she comes back inside, she can’t find Dean or Sam, but follows a gut feeling to the basement in time to hear John tell the yellow-eyed demon - and it <em> is </em> the yellow-eyed demon, she knows somehow, “No tricks. I will give you the Colt and the bullet. But you gotta help Dean. You gotta bring him back.”</p><p>Buffy groans and steps out of the shadows. “Self-sacrificing Winchesters are going to be the death of me!”</p><p>“You,” the demon sneers.</p><p>“Me,” Buffy holds her hands out to her sides. “I suggest you <em> leave </em> before I’m done being nice. I was holding back last night.”</p><p>The demon blinks at her slowly. “I <em> will </em>find out who you are.”</p><p>“Shoo,” Buffy snarls.</p><p>The demon and his cronies vanish.</p><p>Buffy snorts. “Smarter than they look.”</p><p>“What have you done?” John shouts at her.</p><p>“What were you <em> about </em> to do?” Buffy shouts back.</p><p>“Save my son!”</p><p>The fight drains out of Buffy, and she steps forward and lifts a hand to John’s cheek. “Hey. You’ve <em> really </em> got to stop forgetting that I’m in your corner, Winchester.” Sam’s phone beeps and she glances down at the screen. “Come on, Willow’s here.”</p><p>John sags in relief.</p><p>Buffy tucks herself under his arm and helps him back up the stairs.</p><p>Willow is waiting when they reach the top, a severe frown etched into her features. “What was down there?”</p><p>Buffy rolls her eyes. “Something that was too much for this asshole to handle.”</p><p>“What about you?” Willow asks.</p><p>“Honestly… I don’t know, Will,” Buffy answers. “It’s strong. Really strong.”</p><p>Willow’s frown deepens.</p><p>“Will,” Buffy’s tone verges on begging. “One problem at a time, please. Dean.”</p><p>Willow nods. “Of course. Where’s his room?”</p><p>Buffy leads the way, supporting John all the while. Buffy frowns at Sam, seated in the chair next to Dean’s bed. “Where’s Dean?”</p><p>Sam straightens, something like panic on his face. “He’s not in here?!”</p><p>Buffy curses and props John against the doorway. “I’ll find him. Will, see what you can do while I’m looking?”<br/>Willow nods and steps up to the bedside, laying a gentle hand over Dean’s head.</p><p>Buffy takes off down the hall. She frowns when she finds Dean in an empty room, a pretty, dark-haired woman at his side. She tilts her head and squints. The woman’s form fades away, leaving a mostly incorporeal… something. “Who’s your friend, Dean?”</p><p>The woman frowns. “You can see me?”</p><p>“Meet the Reaper who’s trying to gank me,” Dean says cheerfully.</p><p>Buffy raises a brow. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.”</p><p>“Who are you to deny the natural order?” The Reaper demands.</p><p>Buffy beams. “Hi, I’m Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.”</p><p>The Reaper’s form shudders.</p><p>Buffy’s smile grows. “Yeah, I thought you might have heard of me. And since you have… well, we both know that natural order line is bullshit. How many times have I come back now?”</p><p>The Reaper’s face twists.</p><p>Buffy points to Dean. “He’s mine. So don’t even think about it.”</p><p>“You can’t stop me.”</p><p>“Watch me.”</p><p>The Reaper rests a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “It’s time to go, Dean.”</p><p>Buffy holds her hand out. “Dean.”</p><p>Dean looks back and forth between the Reaper and Buffy.</p><p>Buffy rolls her eyes. “Dean, I just stopped your dad from making a deal with a fucking demon to save your ass, so lets go.”</p><p>Dean snorts and steps away from the Reaper and takes Buffy’s hand. “I went right through you earlier.”</p><p>Buffy shrugs. “Will’s here. Ups my mojo.”</p><p>Willow is still frowning when they make it back to the room.</p><p>“Will?”</p><p>Willow glances over her shoulder. “Oh, good you found him… Whatever is after him-”</p><p>“Reaper,” Buffy answers, glaring over her shoulder at the thing following behind her.</p><p>Willow follows her gaze and narrows her eyes. “Buffy?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do <em> not</em>, under any circumstances, let go of Dean.”</p><p>Buffy nods and tightens her hold on Dean’s hand.</p><p>Dean twines his fingers through hers.</p><p>“You,” Willow’s eyes glow as she addresses the Reaper. “Leave,” the power that suffuses her voice sends a shiver down Buffy’s spine. The Reaper vanishes. Willow’s eyes, back to normal, return to Buffy. “It could come back. Don’t let go of him.”</p><p>Buff nods.</p><p>“I can heal him, but it will draw too much attention if I do it here. We need to get him out of here.”</p><p>Buffy bites her lip. “Sammy, what name are you guys using?”</p><p>“What?” Sam asks</p><p>Buffy cocks her head, plastering a far too innocent look on her face and blinking until tears shine in her eyes. “So I can check my husband out to die in the peace of his own home.”</p><p>Sam chokes out a sound he probably means to be a laugh.</p><p>Buffy turns on the waterworks for the doctor and arranges for a hospice transport to a house the Council owns outside of St. Louis. She doesn’t let go of Dean’s hand until Willow magics him back into his mostly healed body. She almost passes out in relief when he blinks awake.</p><p>He grins at Buffy lazily. “Thought you were bringin’ me home to die in peace, sweetheart.”</p><p>Buffy leans over and kisses him. “Not on your life, honey.”</p><p>Dean snorts.</p><p>Willow rolls her eyes. “Not to interrupt your moment, but Giles asked me to send you home once this was taken care of.”</p><p>Buffy frowns. “Why?”<br/>Willow’s lips twist wryly.</p><p>Buffy groans. “Oh, come on! Didn’t we already have an apocalypse this year?”</p><p>Willow shrugs.</p><p>Buffy huffs. “<em>Fine</em>. Can you at least stay?”</p><p>Willow nods. “Yeah. The coven will be there to help. I can stay.”</p><p>Buffy leans over enough to hug her friend. “Thank you.”</p><p>Willow nods. “Of course.”</p><p>Buffy smiles. “Fix Sammy up once you’ve got some of your energy back.”</p><p>Willow raises a brow. “Just Sam?”</p><p>Buffy side-eyes John and nods. “Yeah. Just Sam.”</p><p>“Oh, come on!” John protests.</p><p>Buff smirks. “I’ll make you a deal.”</p><p>John raises an eyebrow. “Yesterday you were threatening to kick my ass for trying to make a deal.”</p><p>“I’m not a demon,” Buffy fires back.</p><p>John narrows his eyes. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>Buffy smirks. “You act like a decent human being toward your sons and I’ll tell her to heal you.”</p><p>“Just like that?”</p><p>“Just like that.”</p><p>John shrugs. “Deal.”</p><p>“Will?”</p><p>The witch nods. “I’ll watch him.”</p><p>“The hell?” Dean asks.</p><p>“Hush, honey,” Buffy smirks. “The grownups are talking.” She turns back toward John. “I mean it, John. A week without being a complete dick and Will fixes you right up. Catch is, she’ll be watching. We’re not just taking your word for it.”</p><p>“Pretentious bi-” John cuts himself off at Buffy’s raised brow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You sleep with my dad yet?” Faith asks, landing in a crouch next to Buffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buffy swings the scythe. “No,” she ducks the monstrous claw swinging back, “but I did kiss your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faith gags. “Gross, dude.” She swings her sword down on the clawed arm going for Buffy. “Which one? Sam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buffy makes a face. “Ew, no! Dean. Sam reminds me too much of an oversized, less bitchy Dawnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faith snorts. “Are you telling me my brother is a nerd?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buffy grins. “Total nerd.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buffy’s phone starts ringing the moment she’s allowed to turn it back on when her plane lands. She answers immediately. "What the hell, Willow?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your boys got themselves arrested in Baltimore," Willow answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arrested for what?!" Buffy winces at the stares her shout draws from then other passengers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Murder. Suspected of two murders here and they’ve got those warrants out of St. Louis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy groans and looks up at the nearest flight board. “I can be there in an hour and a half. Call Giles and see if you can get them I.C.W. credentials and a Council lawyer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already working on the creds. Council lawyer will hopefully be here in about an hour. I can call Angel and see if he could get someone here faster?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’d rather keep this with us,” Buffy tells Willow as she approaches the customer service desk. She smiles at the attendant. “Too late to get on the next flight to Baltimore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flight attendant shakes her head. “No, ma’am. It’s boarding now, but the terminal is just there,” she nods across the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy sags in relief. “Great, one seat, whatever you’ve got left.” She hands her credit card and I.D. over then turns her attention back to the phone. “Will, I’ll be there in an hour and a half. Tell the boys to wait for the lawyer and not do anything stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow giggles. “I’ll try. What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any baggage to transfer, ma’am?” The attendant asks, handing Buffy’s card and I.D. back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy shakes her head. “No, thank you. Will, head to St. Louis and see what we can do about those warrants. Take John with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it.” The line clicks dead and Buffy shoves her phone in her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trouble?” The attendant asks, tone sympathetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy rolls her eyes. “My best friend’s dumbass brothers got themselves arrested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flight attendant winces and hands Buffy her ticket. “Good luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy salutes her with the ticket, already running across the hall as the last boarding call sounds over the intercom. “Thanks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy is antsy the whole flight, and practically bolts off the plane as soon as the doors are open. She ducks into a bathroom long enough to ditch her jeans tank top in favor of a pair of dark gray slacks and a pink button up blouse. She leaves her combat boots on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She offers her cab driver a hefty tip to get her to the precinct as quickly as possible and steps out of the cab in time to see a council lawyer, something Calder - she vaguely remembers meeting him once - stepping out of a sleek SUV parked on the curb. She still thinks he looks more suited to a hunt than a courtroom, easily clearing six feet, broad shouldered, with sharp grey eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calder!” She calls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spins. “Miss Summers! I apologize, a crash backed up traffic and I’m running late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy jogs up the steps and stops at his side. “As long as the boys haven’t done anything stupid, it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances down at the suitcase behind her. “Would you like to leave your bag in my car?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’d be great! Thanks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid?” Calder asks, as he matches her pace up the steps after she tosses her bag in his back seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy rolls her eyes. “Like escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder frowns. “This is gonna be a headache, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy grins and yanks the front door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The desk sergeant smiles politely. “Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder steps forward with a charming smile. “Russ Calder. You have a Dean and Sam Winchester in custody?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sergeant raises an eyebrow. “What’s your interest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m their legal representation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sergeant frowns at a binder in front of him on the desk. “Their public defender arrived just a few minutes ago. He just went back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder scoffs. “Well, feel free to tell him he’s dismissed.Their employer has retained my services on their behalf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sergeant narrows his eyes, but picks up his phone. “Detective Ballard, I have a lawyer at the front desk for the Winchesters… yeah, I know one already showed up. This guy isn’t from the public defender’s office. He was hired. Yeah, okay.” He hangs up. “Investigating officer will be up momentarily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder’s smile returns. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy digs through the briefcase over her shoulder, eventually pulling her I.W.C. credentials free and tugging the chain around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder raises an eyebrow. “I wondered if that was how we were playing it when Miss Rosenburg gave me these,” he pulls two sets of I.W.C. credentials out of his pocket and hands them to Buffy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy takes them and sighs in relief. “Oh, good! Credentials make this so much easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they actually Council?” Calder asks in an undertone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Short answer is yes,” Buffy answers evasively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder shrugs. “Good enough for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s here for the Winchesters?” An older woman about Buffy’s height calls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder holds his hand up. “Here, Detective. Ballard, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ballard nods her head and offers her hand. “Yes. And you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder’s massive hand engulfs the detective’s. “Russ Calder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Winchester’s told us they didn’t have a preference toward representation, so the public defender’s office was called.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder raises an eyebrow. “Are you denying me access to my clients, Detective?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy hides a snicker at the visible backtracking from the detective. “No, of course not! I’m just trying to understand what’s going on here. You have to understand, there’s a lot about this case that doesn’t make any sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder glances down at Buffy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder turns back to the detective. “My services were retained by the Winchester’s employer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ballard doesn’t hide her surprise well. “We haven’t been able to confirm any employment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy can’t hide her snort this time. “We wouldn’t be doing our job well if you were able to confirm it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are?” Ballard asks, failing to hide her exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buffy Summers, I.W.C.,” Buffy offers her hand with a cheery smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ballard eyes her warily. “I.W.C.?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy’s smile turns sharper. “International Watcher’s Council.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never heard of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have,” Buffy reason. “Here’s the short version: we’re an international agency with varied jurisdiction, but you won’t hear from us until a case requires our attention. You can confirm our existence and jurisdiction with Interpol, Homeland, or the F.B.I. if required.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ballard pinches the bridge of her nose. “Are you trying to tell me these two are federal agents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder nods. “In short, yes. Now, may I see my clients?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ballard waves them behind her tiredly. “This way.” She holds a hand up when Buffy steps forward as well. “Not you, Miss Summers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder raises a brow. “Federal agents, Detective Ballard. And Agent Summers is their,” he pauses and looks down at Buffy. “Is it supervisor or liaison?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy snorts. “Both, most days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder shrugs. “Regardless, the Winchesters were arrested while conducting an I.W.C. investigation. By refusing to allow Agent Summers access to them for a debrief, you are effectively interfering in a federal investigation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Ballard throws her hands up in surrender. “She can go in with you, but until we can confirm her credentials, a uniform stays with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At which point you are interfering with client confidentiality.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ballard narrows her eyes and mutters something that sounds suspiciously derogatory toward both feds and lawyers, but leads them to the interview rooms silently beyond that. She points to the first door they come to. “Dean is in there,” she points to another door a little ways down the hall. “Sam is in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are the rooms recorded?” Calder asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ballard shakes her head. “No. We bring in external equipment for interviews. Easier than turning it off when lawyers come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder nods. “Thank you.” He holds a hand out toward the room Dean is in. “I’m going to go get Sam released. They have nothing to hold him on, potential charges or not. You read Dean in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy nods, fixes a frown on her face and opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grins. “Don’t know whether to be grateful you’re here or worried you’re gonna punch me in the face for getting snatched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy raises a brow. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> sloppy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugs. “Who was the suit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Russ Calder. Lawyer.” Buffy pulls the I.W.C. credentials out of her pocket and tosses Dean’s on the table in front of him. “As far as Baltimore P.D. is concerned, you are an I.W.C. agent and you were working a case. Willow is taking care of the warrants out of St. Louis and Dawn is working on clearing the rest of your smaller charges. The murder rap is going to take a minute, though. I’ll get Sam out of here and we’ll finish whatever you guys were doing. Calder is gonna hang out here with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gapes. “Just like that? You’re just gonna…  what? Give us clean slates?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like that,” Buffy agrees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean frowns. “What’s the catch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy shrugs. “Unless you want to start racking those charges right back up, you’re actually going to have to work for the Council. We’ll discuss what that entails later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leans back in his chair. “You are something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy bites back a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grins. “With that expression, I can’t tell if you want to kiss me again or punch me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a bit of both,” she admits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smirks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy glances at the door behind her, then at the two way glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nods. “Yeah, they’re watching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy nods, then strides across the room and belts him across the jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She barely touches him, but he plays it off well, jerking to the side roughly. He lifts a hand, expression appropriately stunned. “Ow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy leans in close, until her lips brush his jaw. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely got me,” he whispers back. “Tell Sammy it’s an anagram. He probably already figured it out, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy presses a brief kiss to his cheek, using her body to block the view from the two way glass, then leans back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock sounds on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” Buffy calls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calder steps in. “Sam is being released now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sags in his chair. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s your car?” Buffy asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s brow furrows. “I don’t actually know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impounded,” Calder answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you get it out?” Buffy asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Working on it.” He fishes his keys out of his pocket. “You can take mine in the meantime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy catches the keys when he tosses them. “Thanks.” She turns back to Dean. “Don’t be stupid. Let him do the talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy steps out and almost runs into Sam, rubbing his wrists as he’s guided by a uniformed officer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam reaches out and steadies her. “Hey, Buff. I am so glad to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The uniformed officer clears his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy sneers at him. “Hold your horses, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” Sam asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy shrugs. “Woking on it.” She hands him Calder’s keys. “Black SUV out front. Meet you there in a minute.” She glances back over to the officer. “Bathroom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid points down a hallway to her right. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushes into the bathroom in time to catch Ballard stumbling back from a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?” Ballard demands after the spirit vanishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghost,” Buffy answers bluntly. “Spirit, I suppose… didn’t both your victims report seeing a woman matching that description before they were murdered?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ballard nods absently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy tilts her head. “But she didn’t try to kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ballard shakes her head. “No… it was… it was like she was trying to tell me something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But everyone who’s seen this thing has died?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ballard nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy sighs. “Alright, come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna live? We need to figure out why she’s still here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you crazy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shockingly enough, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow calls right after they find the girl’s body to tell her that the warrants in St. Louis have been cleared, and the charges in Baltimore are cleared by the time Ballard is marching back into the precinct in a righteous rage, ready to throw her partner into a cell he likely won’t ever leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This gonna be a thing now?” Dean asks. “You swooping in and saving the day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy shrugs. “If it has to be.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>